1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer data processing system provided in a shop, for example, a car showroom. The present invention is advantageous for quick sales of goods desired by a customer. After the customer answers a questionnaire, a salesman estimates the total price of the desired goods, and a serviceman estimates the service cost when the customer requires service to goods. These processes are displayed on a screen and performed through a host computer as explained below.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a typical car showroom has three structural spaces, i.e., the showroom itself, an office and a service (including repair) area. Particularly, in the showroom, a salesman interviews a customer so that he can gather directly important sales information from the customer. Accordingly, the showroom has very important role as a customer information source. For example, the following works are performed in the showroom, i.e., collection of the questionnaire sheet from the customer, preparation of a price estimation sheet, preparation of a service estimation sheet, sales guide for new car, various incentives for sales, etc.
In this case, an effective performance is always required from the salesman and the serviceman in order not to lose a sales or service opportunity. From this view point, it is required to perform a systematic management of various sales data, for example, prices, taxes, stock, customer data, etc.